compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Lunapod
Lunapod is the Moon Egg Complien. It grows into Darkreap or Mooncreep. It belongs to solely the Cosmic element. Appearance Lunapod is a small egg-like Complien. It has a smooth shell comprising most of its body, however a rough and jagged crack runs down the middle of its shell trailing down from a hole on the Compliens top, revealing nothing but a pitch-black void and a cluster of strange purple ‘eyes’. Its shell is of a purple and blue hue, with the colour slowly changing the higher up on the shell it goes, starting more blueish and eventually transitioning to purple. Information Lunapod appear sporadically and seemingly randomly on the surface of Complanet’s many moons, and how they appear is unknown. These Compliens are then nurtured by the local Mooncreep and or Darkreap and are transported into a sheltered area. Because of this, they can not easily be observed by researchers and scientists. From what little observations have been made, they have never been seen eating, moving or otherwise interacting with their environment. As such, the purpose of the circular purple ‘eyes’ is a mystery, though some theories suggest that they transform into the sacs present on both Mooncreep and Darkreap, though this cannot be proven because a Lunapod during its growing process has never been seen. It is not known what triggers their growth into their further forms, though it has been observed that the Luanpod on Luno, Dosky, Tresoon and Darcinco turn into Darkreap and that Lunapod on Cuatrosol, Seisark and Skiete grow into Mooncreep, so because of this there are substantially more Darkreap than Mooncreep. One theory thinks that they grow depending on their gender, though it is widely believed that Lunapod have no gender and this doesn’t explain the fact that they only grow into one form or another on certain moons. Another more likely theory suggests that they grow depending on environmental factors, such as the material of the moon that they live on. Rarely, Lunapod may be knocked off their moon by a meteorite or comet and may launched far enough to get pulled into Complanets field of gravity. Most Lunapod’s shells are strong enough to resist the damage of an orbital entrance towards Complanet however the impact typically completely destroys them. Fragments of Lunapod shell are highly prized for research into this strangely elusive Complien species. Habitat Lunapod exclusively dwell on the seven moons of Complanet, Luno, Dosky, Tresoon, Cuatrosol, Darcinco, Seisark, and Skiete. They typically are herded into tunnels or burrows on the moons where Darkreap run rampant, however on the moons that house Mooncreep, they are buried under mounds and hills of local material. Growth Trivia * There was originally a third growth in each of its growth lines, Metroni and Cometron, though these were scrapped. Spells Category:Cosmic Element Category:Compliens Category:Egg Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Unknown Diet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Compliens in a branched growth Category:Celestial Compliens Category:Made by Dorito Lord The 3rd Category:Purple Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Unknown Gender Compliens Category:Created in 2018